Naruto the Juubi of Legend
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Instead of being the child of Minato and Kushina, Naruto is born to different parents. Will he still be able to save those precious to him?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the Juubi of Legend

Prologue

Summary: Instead of being born to Minato and Kushina, Naruto is born to different parents. What if what will happen when the curse of hatred hits too close to home, and why is Kami giving Naruto a little push?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/ekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/juinjutsu Naruto

Extremely powerful/intelligent/ kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu NarumiMass Konoha/teams 7/8/10/villains bashing

No Minato/Kushina/OC/OC/Jiraiya/Tsunade bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Minato/Kushina OC/OC Jiraiya/Tsunade

A/N: Pseudo Jinchuriki will appear

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything reference

The October night was silent throughout Konoha, well if one didn't count the gigantic red fox currently heading towards Konoha. "Hold the beast back until Yomdaime-sama arrives" a shinobi shouted. A sudden yellow flash appeared, appeared, revealing Minato Namikaze: Yomdaime hokage, however he was with a man a few inches taller than him. The man wore a black shinobi uniform, with a purple hayori. This was Shinsuke Hyuuga-Uchiha: Konoha's Kuro Washi. "You ready for this Minato" Shinsuke asked his longtime friend? "You know there's no turning back once this begins" he finished? "I know, and believe me there's no going back regardless" Minato said. "You do realize Kushina's going to kill you for doing this to your own daughter" Shinsuke remarked? "Don't remind me" Minato said, as he prepared hanseals. At the precise moment, the entire world froze. In a pillar of light emerged a beautiful young woman that looked to be in her late teens to early twenties. She only wore a long flowing pure white gown. She had the purest white hair and crystal blue eyes. "Time is of the essence" the woman said. Walking forward, the woman sent a pulse of energy at Kyuubi freeing it from the genjutsu. "Huh?" "Where am I" Kyuubi asked in a feminine voice? Looking down, she saw the woman, and instantly paled? "K-Kami-sama the Kyuubi said fear evident in her voice? "Do not be alarmed my friend" Kami said. "I'm only here to give destiny a little push" "What are you planning" Kyuubi asked? "The true prophecy states two shall bring an end to the "curse of hatred" in this land, and I believe Naruto and Narumi will be those two" Kami said. "I plan on having Narumi utilize your power, while Naruto gains your power which you will regain after the sealing." "Don't worry, you'll still have all nine tails worth of chakra regardless. "I'm also sealing your sisters into Naruto as to help his training" Kami finished explaining. In a flash two babies appeared in Kami's arms. Narumi had burnt orange hair, and her mother's face. Naruto had a mix of lavender and navy blue hair, and his mother's looks. Kyuubi quickly vanished in a flash of light, revealing a similar-looking woman in her late teens to early twenties, only she had crimson hair and beautiful purple slitted eyes. She wore a matching kimono with the kanji for "kitsune" on it. Kitsumi, if you would please hold little Narumi" Kami asked? Kitsumi gently scooped Narumi into her arms, and cooed softly at the infant. "Walking over to the altar, Kami gently placed Naruto down, and in a flash of light, ten multi-colored lights entered Naruto's body. Once that was done, Narumi was next to be placed on the altar. Kitsumi was about to allow Kami to seal her, when Narumi woke up crying. This in turn, woke Naruto, who looked around, until he heard Narumi's crying. His body seemed to move by itself, as he reached Narumi's tiny hand. Instantly, Narumi stopped crying, and reached for Naruto."I think it would be better, if I was sealed in Narumi Kami-sama" Kitsumi said. "Agreed" Kami said, as they smiled at the interaction. Once Narumi fell asleep once more, Kami quickly sealed Kitsumi within Narumi. "Mywork here is done" Kami said, as she placed a message in Minato's mind before disappearing, and everything went back to mormal.

TIMESKIP

Four years have passed since the Kyuubi incident. Minato had announced that Kyuubi had been defeated, but when the majority of thepopulace saw Narumi with three whisker marks, they came to the conclusion she was the Kyuubi reincarnated. Though they couldn't do very much, since she was almost always under watch from her parents, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shinsuke, and Iko. She and Naruto had been nearly inseperable since they were born. They played and trained together all the time.

CURRENT

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

"I've been thinking" Minato said, as everyone looked at him. "I'm thinking Narumi should go on a training trip with you for the next fourteen years sensei."

"WHAT!"

"N-Now Kushi-chan listen to reason" Minato said quickly, ready to break out of his home like a bat out of hell. "You know how the villagers view Narumi, and besides if she's out the village, she'll grow much stronger than she would if she stayed here" Minato explained. " I have to agree" Shinsuke said. "Iko and I are taking Naruto on a training trip, only we're going to the west." While the adults conversed, they were unaware of the eyes watching them. Two tiny figures quickly left for Narumi's room.

NARUMI'S ROOM

Narumi and Naruto slipped under the bedsheets, and looked at one another. "What should we do Naruto" Narumi asked? I think we should go along with it" Naruto replied. "I mean we're fairly strong for our age: we've started our physical training already, and we're learning chakra control exercises" Naruto said. "D-Do you really think so" Narumi asked? "I do" Naruto said. With that, the two drifted off into slumber, unaware they were being pulled into their mindscape.

JOINT MINDSCAPE

The two looked around to find themselves standing in front of several cages. "That was weird" Narumi said, before huddling next to Naruto. " Well, it seems our guests have arrived" a voice said. "W-Who are you" Naruto asked, purposely stepping in front of Narumi? "Me, call me Jun, or Juubi a melodious voice said. Coming towards them was a llarge silver creature that looked to be a cross between a dragon and serpent. In a flash of light there stood a woman with silver hair, slitted blue eyes, with a figure that could make any woman jealous with envy. "Do not be afraid children, for I will not harm you" Jun said. "Naruto, I commend you on protecting Narumi" Jun said. "Indeed, thank you for always keeping my little kit safe" a woman with red hair and violet-slitted eyes said, walking into view. "I'm Kitsumi, or Kyuubi" the woman introduced. "You see four years ago, someone claiming to be Madara Uchiha somehow released me from my seal" Kitsumi explained. "Kami-sama intervened, sealing my other ten sisters into you Naru-chan, while I was sealed into my little kit here." "What does that have to do with us" Narumi asked? "You two are the prophecized heroes, who shall combine strength to usher in a new era of peace" Jun said. "You won't have to do it alone though" Kitsumi said. "In due time the gifts we will give you will help in your quest, as well as those friends by your side" Kitsumi said. "One thing you should remember for future reference: don't get solely dependent on our chakra" Jun said in a serious tone. "We won't forget" the two said, as they vanished.

TIMESKIP

Four months later, found Shinsuke, Iko, and Naruto at the front gate of the village. "Well, I guess we're off" Shinsuke said. "We'll be back in fourteen years for the graduation exams" Iko said. "You'll be missed terribly" Kushina said. "Indeed old friend" Minato said. "Its unfortunate Jiraiya can't take Narumi on the training trip" Tsunade said. While this was happening, Narumi walked up to Naruto shyly. "Naruto, I'll miss you" she said. "I'll miss you too Narumi" Naruto Naruto replied. "We can stay in touch via letters" Naruto said, not noticing Narumi until it was too late.

"SMOOCH!

All eyes turned to see a flushing Naruto, and an equally flushing Narumi. "Those two will make such a cute couple" Kushina and Iko squealed. "I think we're going to be hearing wedding bells with those two" Tsunade said laughing. While this happened, Minato turned to Shinsuke. "Care for a little wager" he asked? Shinsuke raised aneyebrow in response. "Whoever has the stronger child, can name whatever he wants" Minato said? "Minato Namikaze, are you nuts" Shinsuke said? "Your on" he finished, as the three left Konoha, not too be seen for the next fourteen years.

End Prologue

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Fem Reibi

Ayame

Hana

Tsubaki

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Hikari Haruno (OC)

Sayuri Hyuuga (OC)

Kiyume Uchiha (OC)

Shini Aburame (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Sakuya Kaguya (OC)

Takumi (OC)

Tirimari Tokadska (OC)

Fem Haku

Hisame

Fu

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Hotaru

Kin

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Shizuka

Artemis (OC)

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Diana (OC)

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Kiri Terumi (OC)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Honoka

Shiseru

Konan

OC Bio:

Name: Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 18 in ch. 1

Rank: N/A

Hair Color: Sherbert Orange

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Bio: Narumi is the daughter of Minato and Kushina. She has a very sweet and caring personality, but can be mean as heck if provoked. She is Naruto's closest and best friend. She has a fierce distaste and rivalry with Hinata due to her bond with Naruto.

Attire: Narumi wears

Name: Shinsuke Hyuuga

Age: 20's

Rank: Anbu Captain

Hair Color: Lavender

Eye Color: Lavender

Bio: Shinsuke was a member of the Hyuuga clan. He is known as "Konoha's Kuro Washi, because of his keen eyesight, and enemies only see a blur, before its too late. He and Minato are the very best of friends.

Attire: Shinsuke wears a purplish-black full body shinobi uniform

Name: Iko Uchiha

Age: 20

Rank: Elite Jonin

Hair Color: Navy Blue

Eye Color: Onyx

Bio: Iko was a member of the Uchiha clan. She is Mikoto's baby sister. She is quiet, and reserved. She is one of Kushina's best friends.

Attire: Iko wears a navy blue shinobi uniform

/

A/N: All right guys, since Naruto isn't an Uzumaki-Namikaze he won't learn Rasengan. What should his trump card be?

Jutsu:

Ability:

What additions should Narumi make to the Rasengan?

Please send your idea via comment, review, or PM Thanks again for your help and support.

Read & review


	2. Chapter 1b

Naruto the Juubi of Legend

Chap 1B

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It has been fourteen years since Naruto and his family left on their training trip.

KONOHA GATE

Several figures slowly approached the massive gates, only to find the two guards: Izumo and Kotetsu fast asleep.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Izumo and Kotetsu shot up like rockets into the sky, before crashing to the floor.

"WHO!" "WHAT!" "WHEN! " "WHERE!" "WHY!" "HOW!" both yelped, only to see three deadpan looks, and massive sweat drops. "Otsusuki Shinsuke, Iko, and Naruto along with guests returning from a fourteen year training trip" Shinsuke said, handing the document over. After a minute of looking the document over, the small group left for the Hokage's office.

HOKAGE OFFICE

Minato looked up, when his door opened, and the newly dubbed Otsusuki clan entered. "Hello friends" Minato said getting up to greet them. "It's been a while Minato" Shinsuke said. "I believe we can discuss what's been happening at the Namikaze estate" Minato said, as they all hirashined away.

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

The group arrived in the living room. "Kushi-chan we have guests" Minato called. A minute later, Kushina came in followed by Narumi, and several of her friends. Jiraiya and Tsunade followed momentarily. When lavender eyes met crystal blue with a ripple pattern, time froze.

"Naruto" Narumi asked, as Naruto nodded to his childhood friend. The next second saw a burnt orange blur launch into Naruto's embrace. Naruto smirked, as he twirled Narumi in the air, before setting her down. Narumi now wore Burnt orange low-cut tank top, showing her exposed mid-drift, and deep blue low-cut biker shorts. It was then everyone saw Naruto wearing a lavender yukata shirt with dark purple Anbu pants. A lilac sash topped the outfit. "These are my friends from the ninja academy" Narumi said, pointing to each one.

"Ami" the purple-haired girl smiled at Naruto.

"Fuki" said red-haired girl gave a smirk.

"Inaho" the brown-haired girl gave a shy wave.

"Yakumo Kurama" the light brown-haired girl smiled shyly.

"Azami" the brown-haired girl nodded.

"Hikari Haruno" The hot pink-haired girl smiled friendly.

"Shini Aburame" the dark-haired girl tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Sayuri Hyuuga" the indigo-haired girl gave a polite bow.

"Kiyume Uchiha" the navy blue-haired girl gave him a once over before nodding.

"You've chosen your friend's well now let me introduce my friend" Naruto said.

"Sakuya Kaguya" the white-haired girl had a smirk.

"Takumi" The raven-haired girl gave a wolfish grin.

"Tirimari Tokatska" the bluish –green haired girl silently nodded.

After introductions, the teens headed for the backyard. "By the way mom, you and Kushina-sama should know your husband's made a bet on who would be stronger between me and Narumi-hime" Naruto said giving a "innocent" look, before departing. "Is that so Shinsuke-kun, Mina-kun" both Kushina and Iko asked their extremely nervous-looking husbands?

"DARN YOU NARUTO!" both Shinsuke and Minato mentally cursed, feeling the ungodly amounts of KI, or as others would call it: the unbelievably, undeniably, absolutely, positively, motherly rage. "Kushina, Iko as amusing as this is, could we handle business before you both give your husband's that beating" Jiraiya begged, trying to keep from being a witness to an assault? "Feh fine, but only because you spared them" both women replied. "By the way Iko, if it's all right with you and Naruto, I'd like to make him my second apprentice" Jiraiya asked? "I've got no problem with it, just as long as my boy doesn't turn into a pervert, and for reference he's got three summoning contracts." "THREE!" the others shouted, sans a smirking Shinsuke. "That's insane, but then again Narumi has three as well: toads, slugs, and kitsunes" Kushina said. "Naruto has the dragons, Yamata no Orochi, and phoenix contracts" Iko replied. "WHAT!" "NARUTO HAS THE THREE MYTHICAL SUMMONING CONTRACTS" Jiraiya screamed? "It's not surprising when you think about it Minato said, catching everyone's gaze. Narumi's told me and Kushina she and Naruto met the Kyuubi and the other biju at four years old." "Interesting, since the elder toad told me the prophecy now speaks of two who shall bring peace to the lands" Jiraiya said. "Now on to more important business" Shinsuke said. "We found vital information on Orochimaru" Iko said. "Apparently, the daimyo of Ta no kuni wanted more power, and allowed Orochimaru to set up a hidden village: Otogakure, and he has hidden bases, one of which is in Kusagakure." He has also joined in an alliance with Hiruko, and has convinced Sunagakure to join in a joint alliance for an invasion during the upcoming chunin exams" Iko said. "This gives us plenty of time to enact a counter" Jiraiya said. "Surprisingly enough, you should get Naruto to help with planning the trap" Shinsuke said. "While we were traveling, we gave him an IQ test, and he has an IQ of 250" Iko said snickering at the open mouths of everyone. "He's even hiding his true potential from everyone at the academy on purpose." "Wait, then that means Narumi's doing the same" Kushina realized.

MEANWHILE

Naruto was sparring against all thirteen girls. "He had helped Hikari and Shini step up their taijutsu training by teaching Hikari the Nekoken, while Shini learned the Dokuken. He helped all of the girls refine their ninjutsu by showing them their elemental affinities.

Ami:

Suiton

Fuki: Meiton/Fuuton

Inaho: katon

Yakumo: N/A

Azami: Raiton

Kiyume: Katon/Raiton/Fuuton/Suiton (Naruto allowed her to copy jutsus with her Sharingan)

Sayuri: Raiton

Hikari: Raiton/Fuuton/Doton

Shini: Dokuton (She has a very rare kekkei genkai)

Takumi: Hoyoton (Hers is a combination of the Yuki clan and the ones used in Yuki no kuni)

Tirimari: Suiton/Raiton

Sakuya: Suiton/Hanaton (Rare kekkei genkai based of hana ninpo from Na no kuni)

NINJA ACADEMY

The next morning, found Iruka facing the class. "All right, today, we will be having four new students joining us as we start the final review for the genin exams in a month" he announced. This was met by protests which Iruka ignored. Naruto, Tirimari, Sakuya,, and Takumi walked in, quickly taking seats at the top of the class, where Naruto taking a seat between Narumi, Takumi, Tirimari and Sakuya. This was met by angry looks from a certain avenger and a certain stalker. The day passed with nothing spectacular, until the day's end. Naruto was calmly waiting for Naruto at the gate, when Sasuke arrogantly strode up to him. "You, how dare you sit beside my future bride" he said. "Hate to break it to you duck butt hair, but I don't think Narumi's interested" Naruto said, calmly turning to see Narumi, and the two departed, while Naruto flipped the bird to the duck butt. A few minutes later, Naruto was interrupted again, only this time by Hinata. "Ano, but why not lose the zero, and get with a real winner" Hinata asked seductively? Naruto only sighed at the attempt this girl was trying. Now he knew what was happening. He felt the ungodly power radiating from Narumi, and he wasn't about to bare witness to the slaughter he knew was coming, until he smirked. "Sure, come lay one on me" he said." Hinata launched forward, only for Naruto to substitute himself with the charging Sasuke. Grabbing Narumi's hand, Naruto hauled tail, until they were far enough away. "Oh Naruto, would you mind explaining what that was about" Narumi asked in her sweetest voice? (If you've been in that position, you know exactly what I mean."

"GULP!" "N-Narumi-hime, let's not do anything too hasty" Naruto said, holding his hands up quickly. All he got in return was an evil smile that split Narumi's lips. "I wasn't going to let her kiss me" Naruto said. "You are my first love, and I want you to have that pleasure." Narumi had a look of pure shock across her face. "Y-You want me, the "Kyuubi demon girl" to kiss you" Narumi asked? Naruto nodded, as they walked, until they were sitting at Ichiraku's. "Narumi ignore those idiots" Naruto said. "They aren't fuinjutsu masters, shinobi, or for that matter the biju themselves" Naruto said gently. "That's the same thing I've told her many times" Ayame the waitress replied. "Ayame nee-chan" Narumi yelped, as she jumped a foot in the air. "It's been a long time Ayame" Naruto said. "N-Naruto is that really you" Ayame asked? Naruto just smiled at the waitress. "Can I take your orders, and then we can talk" Ayame said? After placing their orders, Naruto looked at the blushing Narumi. "Feeling better" Naruto asked quietly? "Much better" Narumi said. "Sasgay thinks I should help him repopulate the Uchiha, stating I should be honored to be his wife" Narumi said. "He doesn't know our parents have already set up a marriage contract between you and I does he" Naruto asked smirking? "Nope" Narumi replied all too sweetly. "Narumi, you should kno, I asked my parents and your dad to help create marriage contracts for Takumi, Tirimari, Sakuya, Hikari, Azami, Yakumo, Ami, Fuki, Inaho, Shini, Kiyume, and Sayuri just in case the civilian council, elder council, or any clan head try to overturn any decision they believe suits them" Naruto said. "I wanted to ask you about Tirimari and Takumi" Narumi said? Naruto nodded, as he whispered into her ear, knowing fully well unwanted eavesdroppers were all around. Narumi slowly nodded her head, as they ate their food. Paying Ayame, Naruto scooped a crimson Narumi up bridal-style, before shunshining away.

TIMESKIP

NINJA ACADEMY

A month has passed, and now it was the day of the genin exams. Upon entering the classroom, Hinata spoke. "Naruto-kun will be mine once I put the trash out." "Hn, Narumi will be mine" Sasuke said. Up at the top row of the classroom, Naruto whispered two words to his friends. "All out" he mouthed silently, as the group nodded.

TIMESKIP

OUTSIDE

It was time for the taijutsu portion of the exam, and so far there were not many good matches.

Hikari had easily trounced her twin sister Sakura in ten seconds flat.

Yakumo now held the record for the fastest K.O.'ing Ino with a scissor kick to the face in one second. (Think Misty hitting Brock with that at the beginning of the episode Ash got his Charmander for reference.)

Takumi easily beat Kiba.

Shini surprised everyone by beating Shino.

Azami, Ami, and Inaho each defeated a random civilian student each.

Fuki had trounced Sai, due to her Meiken taijutsu.

Sakuya easily beat Shikamaru in their spar. (She sent him flying before he could surrender.)

Tirimari beat Chouji with minimal effort. (She juggled him with her feet.)

"Will Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga please step into the ring" Iruka announced? Both girls glared at the other, before Iruka started the match.

"HAJIME!"

Hinata charged forward in her Jyuken stance, only for Narumi to run forward, and use Hinata's head as a spring to vault into the air, before spreading her legs open, as she decended. Hooking both legs around Hinata's head, Narumi arched her body backwards, and drove Hinata headfirst into the ring. Hinata, shaking the cobwebs from her head charged again, only for Narumi to sidestep, grab Hinata's arm and smashed three strikes to the side of Hinata's head. Keeping her hold, Narumi gave a judo-style throw, sending Hinata over her shoulder. By now, Hinata was seeing red, and blindly charged Narumi. Narumi ran forward, and leapt at Hinata, delivering a double knee strike to Hinata's face. Narumi then gripped Hinata's hands and held them out to the side, while throwing multiple knee strikes. "I think its over sensei" Narumi said, as Iruka called the match. While Narumi's back was turned, Hinata slowly got up, and prepared a fatal strike. Narumi, however knew Hinata was doing, and snapped off a vicious spinning back kick, sending Hinata stumbling. Unfortunately, Narumi wasn't done, grabbing Hinata by her shirt, yanked her forward, scooping Hinata up, and held her upside down, before dropping to her knees, while Hinata met the ring head and neck first.

"POOF!"

In a puff of smoke Jiraiya appeared. "Impressive performance Narumi, and I don't blame you one bit for the last act" Jiraiya said. He grabbed Hinata and placed chakra restraints on her arms, legs, and neck, before rejoining the onlookers.

NARUTO VS SASUKE

"HN, dobe, you should surrender" Sasgay- err I mean Sasuke said. Naruto's only response was to run forward, and "innocently" kick Sasgay- err I mean Sasuke in the lower regions.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!

AIEYEOW!"

"Oops!" "Did I do that" Naruto asked calmly, before sweeping Sasuke's legs out from under him, while grabbing his legs. "Around and around and away we go" Naruto said as he spun in a circle. Faster and faster, until he finally released his hold. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was sent into the air, where he flipped upright, and used the momentum to try a flying kick, only for Naruto to slam a chakra-empowered uppercut into Sasuke's nose, causing a sickening sound to be heard.

"SNAP!"

"CRACK!"

"BY DOSE!" (My Nose!)

TIMESKIP

Later that day, Minato, Kushina, Shinsuke, Iko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were outside the academy, when Naruto & Co came out with headbands. The large group made small talk, while they discussed how to celebrate. "My sweet Narumi, Jiraiya told me what happened" Kushina said. "Hinata didn't hurt you did she?" "No, thanks to Naru-kun's training" Narumi replied, before smirking at the unsuspecting lavender-haired youth. "Oh Na-ru-to" Narumi said, catching his attention. The other girls smirked, knowing fully well what Narumi had planned. Unbeknownst to the girls, Naruto had his own plan. In one fluid motion, he grabbed a shocked Narumi, and landed his own lip lock.

End Chap 1

/

A/N: Before anyone flames me for what I did to Hinata, please go and read my profile. Hinata is a stalker, and as such will not be paired with Naruto in any of my stories. She will be either bashed or at most a little sister figure. Now if someone still wishes to argue the point, I ask this: what essentially is the Byakugan? No major ninja-ish statements either, just plain lamen's terms.

One more thing, what should Narumi and Naruto use for their finishers?

/

OC Bio:

Name: Takumi

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Black with silver tips

Eye Color: silver

Bio: Takumi is a pseudo Jinchuriki from the west. Being a pseudo Jinchuriki, she gained wolf-like features: clawed hands, and wolf ears. She is extremely close to Naruto, Narumi and the others, despite having a tomboyish personality.

Attire: Takumi wears a black battle kimono

Name: Sakuya Kaguya

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Grey

Bio: Sakuya is a girl Naruto met as a stowaway while heading for the west. She is very loyal to Naruto, and has a unique kekkei genkai.

Attire: Sakuya wears a dark green battle dress

Name: Tirimari Tokatska

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Bluish-Green

Eye Color: Blind

Bio: Tirimari is the final member of Naruto's group. Raised in the west as the daughter ot two former assassins. Tirimari was blinded by enemies of her parents, but compensates with her other senses, and emits chakra fields like sonar or echo location. She and Naruto are very close with each other.

Attire: Tirimari wears a dark blue version of Teela's outfit from the 80's He-man

Read & Review


End file.
